414th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Reconnaissance |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation }} The 414th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit. The squadron served with the 97th Bombardment Group as the 414th Bombardment Squadron during World War II and flew combat missions from Marcianise Airfield, Italy, where it was inactivated on 29 October 1945. History Established in early 1942 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron; trained under Third Air Force in Florida. Deployed to European Theater of Operations (ETO) in mid-June 1942, being assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England. The squadron was one of the first B-17 heavy bomb squadrons in the ETO. During the summer of 1942, engaged in long range strategic bombardment of enemy military, transport and industrial targets, primarily in France and the Low Countries with limited fighter escorts. Reassigned to the Twelfth Air Force in England, being deployed to Algiers as part of the initial Operation Torch forces that arrived in North Africa. Squadron aircraft carried Triangle-O on tail. Engaged in bombardment of enemy targets in Algeria and Tunisia as part of the North African Campaign, and attacked enemy strong points around Tunis as part of the Tunisian Campaign. Continued heavy bomb missions of enemy targets in Sicily and Southern Italy and in late 1943 was reassigned to new Fifteenth Air Force formed in Southern Italy. From airfields around Foggia, conducted long-range strategic bombardment missions over Southern Europe and the Balkans of enemy targets until the German Capitulation in May 1945. Demobilized squadron personnel and aircraft were sent to the United States for reclamation in the fall of 1945; being inactivated in Italy in October. The squadron was converted to provisional status as the 414th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron and assigned to United States Air Forces Europe (USAFE) in the summer of 2011. USAFE activated it for the first time at Incirlik Air Base, Turkey in the fall. Lineage * Constituted as the 24th Reconnaissance Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 3 February 1942 : Redesignated 414th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 22 April 1942 : Redesignated 414th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy ca. 6 March 1944 : Inactivated on 29 October 1945 * Converted to provisional status and redesignated 414th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron on 19 July 2011Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organizational Status Change Report, July 2011 : Activated on 15 October 2011Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organizational Status Change Report, October 2011 Assignments * 97th Bombardment Group, 3 February 1942 - 29 October 1945 * United States Air Forces Europe to activate or inactivate as needed, 19 July 2011 :: 39th Expeditionary Operations Group, 15 October 2011 - Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 3 February 1942 * Sarasota Army Air Field, Florida, 29 March 1942 - 16 May 1942 * RAF Polebrook (AAF-110), England, 11 June 1942 - 10 November 1942 * Maison Blanche Airport, Algeria, c. 13 November 1942 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, c. 22 November 1942 * Biskra Airfield, Algeria, 26 December 1942 * Chateaudun du Rhumel Airfield, Algeria, 8 February 1943 * Pont du Fahs Airfield, Tunisia, 12 August 1943 * Depienne Airfield, Tunisia, 14 August 1943 * Cerignola Airfield, Italy, c. 14 December 1943 * Amendola Airfield, Italy, 17 January 1944 * Marcianise Airfield, Italy, c. October 1945 - 29 October 1945 * Incirlik Air Base, Turker, 15 October 2011 - Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942-1945 References Notes Bibliography * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Reconnaissance squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Expeditionary units and formations